


Fake AH Crew + Pokemon

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Short, Fake AH Crew, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: The Fake AH Crew and their Pokemon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character short for the Fake AH Crew and their Pokemon. It's based off the AU created by the tumblr 'madkingray', with a slight variant.  
> Link to post: http://madkingray.tumblr.com/post/134708230983
> 
> Haha, word count. 420.

Don’t mess with the Fake AH Crew, unless you want to die. They are a talented group of individuals with loyal Pokémon at their side. 

You have the Lads, Michael Jones, Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez Jr. 

Michael was their ‘explosives guy’ otherwise known as a pyromaniac. He made things go, boom. He has a Luxray and a Charizard, his personal fire and electric bombs, just waiting for his command to blow. 

At Michaels side is a clumsy Brit. Talks too much, but knows his way around a computer. He’s the hacker, the golden boy and oddly charming. He has a Togekiss and a Mareep, neither of his Pokémon are particularly fond of fighting, similar to himself, that’s why hacking is perfect for him.

The final lad is the purple hooded sniper, Brownman, or Ray. His unusual choice of weapon colour, (that being bright pink), contrasts, but suits, his personality. He’s a sarcastic bastard, laid-back and constantly playing games. His favourite flower is a rose, which corresponds perfectly with his Pokémon Roserade. He also has a Sableye, which matches his favourite colour, purple. 

Then you have the Gents, Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo and Geoff Ramsey. 

James, Ryan, The Vagabond, The Mad King, whatever you want to call him is, or was, a mercenary. He was a gun for hire, until he met the Fake AH members, and decided to stay. Now he’s their ‘in-the-field’ guy, taking on the brute force of the enemy. His Pokémon include a Ninetales and a Talonflame. Both fiery and dangerous, as is he.

Next is Jack, a beautiful woman, caring and the motherly figure of the crew. Level-headed and excellent at making escapes, she is the crew’s get-away driver. She has mastered driving almost every vehicle, Cars, Motor-Bikes, Boats or Planes. She has an Arcanine and a Gallade, both ready to come to her defence instantly, when provoked.

And finally, their boss. The leader of the crew is Geoff, an amazing man with an even greater moustache. He’s the planner, and the man in charge, the ‘brains’ of the operation. He has a cute Skitty, who seems to adore him, surprising the crew but, I suppose everyone has a soft side. He also has a Croagunk; the crew like to think there’s as much poison in Geoff as there is in Croagunk. Geoff likes to drink, a lot, all the time.

Overall, the Fake AH Crew is group of badasses and together create an incredible team. Fearless and unstoppable, or so they liked to believe.


End file.
